


rumour.

by mofukiiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Genderbending, is this fluff or not
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofukiiro/pseuds/mofukiiro
Summary: “Dengar-dengar Furihata dan Akashi jadian?”—merupakan sepenggal kalimat pembuka tirai mimpi buruk Furihata selama... berapa, ya, (pokoknya lama), tahun-tahun memayahkan perkuliahannya. Furihata Kaede terdaftar sebagai  mahasiswi (ya, kalian tidak salah baca: mahasiswi) Ilmu Komunikasi salah satu universitas terbaik di Jepang, dengan program studi Manajemen Komunikasi.Berawal dari sebatas rumor, skalanya meluas hingga yang tak terpikirkan. Merepotkan? Merepotkan.((( AkaFuri w/ fem!furi bby ;) ))))
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Dengar-dengar Furihata dan Akashi jadian?” 

—merupakan sepenggal kalimat pembuka tirai mimpi buruk Furihata selama... berapa, ya, (pokoknya lama), tahun-tahun memayahkan perkuliahannya. Furihata Kaede terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi (ya, kalian tidak salah baca: **mahasiswi** ) Ilmu Komunikasi salah satu universitas terbaik di Jepang, dengan program studi Manajemen Komunikasi.

  
Furihata ingat melalui dua-tiga bulan dihadang segerombolan gadis yang mendedikasi diri menyentosa Akashi dari “hama mengganggu”—demikianlah gadis-gadis itu mendeskripsi siapa saja yang berani mendekati sang pewaris muda perusahaan seharga miliaran yen tersebut—tiap pergi ke toilet, diinterogasi tanpa henti mengenai hubungan mereka berdua (padahal Furihata sudah bersiteguh mereka tak punya hubungan apa pun yang aneh-aneh!), dan satu-dua kali dicegat dalam perjalanan pulang.

  
Bulan-bulan selanjutnya tak jadi lebih ringan. Furihata mendapat banyak, (“banyak” di sini berarti _betul-betul banyak sampai jumlahnya tak terhitun_ g), **banyak** sekali surat ancaman—teror, lebih tepatnya. Ia tak mau berprasangka, namun agaknya gerombolan gadis-gadis itu bisa bertanggung jawab atas gunung surat berkalimatkan kurang santun yang ia terima?

  
Kuroko, ketua klub literatur tempat Furihata bernaung, merupakan orang pertama yang sadar mengenai masalah yang melanda sang dara. Pemuda bersurai teduh tawang itu memiliki sensitivitas tinggi terhadap permasalahan sosial di sekitarnya; satu dari sekian hal yang Furihata kagumi dan tak ragu mendeklarasi langsung ke orang bersangkutan.

  
“Furihata- _san_ ,” mulai Kuroko pada satu siang terik, dengan susu kotak rasa _taro_ ditawari padanya.

  
Kepala lindap dasar bumi Furihata perlahan terangkat. Barulah Kuroko lihat betapa gelap lingkar di bawah mata perempuan itu, lengkap dengan air muka kecut yang tidak mereda khawatir sama sekali.

  
“Minum dulu, Furihata- _san_. Dingin.” 

  
Furihata tahu yang Kuroko maksud adalah susu _taro_ itu. “Ya, dingin. Sedingin hati para penggemar Akashi itu..” tapi ia tak bisa mengenyah pasif-agresifnya begitu saja.

  
Tepuk di pucuk kepalanya adalah cara Kuroko mengujar: aku tahu. 

  
Satu teguk, pasif-agresif Furihata mereda sedikit.

  
“Maaf, Kuroko.”

  
“Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ini situasi sukar bagi siapa saja.”

  
Satu teguk lagi. “Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan aku bukan pacarnya... tidakkah mereka lihat Akashi sibuk dengan anggota komitenya? Setiap waktu, setiap saat, selalu saja.... anggota komite ini, komite itu----”

  
_Oh. Furihata-_ san _ingin lebih diperhatikan Akashi-_ kun _._

  
Manggut-manggut Kuroko mendorong Furihata mengimbuhi, tahu bahwa teman birunya tersebut tak mudah menghakimi seseorang bagaimanapun lisut situasinya; “Tidakkah mereka lihat Akashi selalu memasang jarak tiap jalan berdua denganku? Kami bahkan tidak...pernah.. k- ka, ...Akashi bahkan,” kepala Furihata terbanting ke atas meja dengan bunyi bentur cukup keras, menakuntukan Kuroko.

  
Pikiran terburuknya adalah _bagaimana bila Furihata-_ san _terkena gegar otak_? Berlebihan, namun Kuroko tahu tiada mustahil di dunia ini. Oleh karenanya diguncang lembut bahu perempuan itu, memanggil pelan di telinga Furihata; “Furihata- _san_? Apa bisa mendengarku?”

  
“.....Akashi..Aka.... bahkan dia tidak pernah--- me, memegang tang, tanganku.. ....sekali... pu, pu, pun..”

  
Kuroko bernapas lega. Syukurlah Furihata masih merespons. Tetapi,

  
_Oh. Furihata-_ san _ingin bergandeng tangan dengan Akashi-_ kun _._

  
“Ini konyol.. orang-orang konyol.”

  
Kuroko mengangguk. Tatkala disadarinya Furihata tak bisa melihat aksi tersebut, ia buka suara. “Betul. Mereka tidak tahu betapa menderita dan tersiksanya Furihata- _san_ ,”

  
“Hu-uh.”

  
“yang ingin sekali bergandeng tangan dengan pria yang disukainya. Terlebih lagi, pria itu memiliki jam sibuk melebihi mahasiswa-mahasiswa normal seusianya.”

  
Kuroko takkan pernah mengatakan langsung betapa lucu Furihata ketika ia membuat suara semacam tercekik di sela-sela momen malunya. Seolah-olah Furihata adalah tikus kecil dalam lilit ular sanca. “Pria si- siapa?!”

“Aku?”

  
Furihata tercekik makin-makin. “K, Kuroko?!”

  
“Maaf.” segaris senyum kecil menyemarakkan wajah pemuda dengan ketenangan tersohor tersebut. Lagi, ia menaruh telapak tangan hangatnya di pucuk kepala Furihata, diam di sana; tidak mengacak, hanya diam mendamaikan. “Kukira Furihata- _san_ dapat menangkap leluconku. Yang kumaksud, tentu saja, Akashi- _kun_ , bukan?”

  
“Sa, Salah!”

  
“Salah?”

  
“Aku tidak suka Akashi!”

  
“Tidak?”

  
“Ti, ti, tidak!”

  
“Sedikit pun?”

  
“Sedikit pun! Seratus persen tidak suka!”

  
Kuroko tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Angguk kecilnya seperti tanda menyudahi percakapan. 

  
Mereka selalu memilih jam sepi untuk datang ke perpustakaan, tetapi tetap saja ada beberapa pengunjung lain di sini selain mereka sekarang. Pertama tadi mereka membawa nama Akashi, Kuroko bisa mencekau melalui ekor mata lirik ingin tahu gadis-gadis yang duduk di pojokan.

  
Jangan ragukan ingatannya, namun gadis-gadis itu bukanlah pengunjung rutin perpustakaan. Kuroko tak pernah sekali pun melihat mereka. Mereka tampak terlalu pesolek untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam bebauan menggoda buku-buku, lagipula.

  
“Ada apa denganku?”

  
Sebuah suara jernih menyapa telinga. Furihata bisa mendengarkan suara itu berjam-jam, seharian; karam dan leleh saking ia membenakan. Ini jauh di atas tingkat sebatas menggemari.

  
Kuroko pertama merespons. “Akashi- _kun_.”

  
“Tetsuya.”

  
Kedua lelaki bertukar angguk, serta konversasi basa-basi selingkup cuaca hari ini dan mata kuliah. Rupanya mereka punya satu mata kuliah yang sama-sama bentrok besok, entah apa itu Furihata tidak terlalu memusingkan. Sibuknya kini adalah keras-keras menggosok pipi agar rona merah memalukan itu lekas angkat kaki!

  
“Kaede.”

  
Furihata benci akan betapa besar efek suara itu (dan pemiliknya) terhadapnya. Hanya dengan namanya disebut, Furihata sampai berjengit di tempat.

  
“Musim panas menyebabkan kulitmu iritasi?”

  
“H- Hah?” keluar lemah, separuh gelagapan dan bodoh. 

  
Akashi menunjuk pipi. “Kamu mempergosokkannya terlalu keras. Gatal?” sekonyong-konyong si pemilik surai senada api berada dekat sekali dengannya. Jarak pemisah hampir nihil, tangan lembut Akashi ada di wajahnya— _menyentuh_ wajahnya dengan kehati-hatian dan kelembutan, tiap sentuh menghasilkan napasnya tercekluk di tenggorokan. Merah wajah Furihata menandingi surai pemuda di hadapan. Dadanya berdenyut pilu dan pada poin ini, Furihata takkan terperanjat apabila Akashi ternyata adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ditugaskan mengurusnya.

  
Namun,

  
apakah malaikat pencabut nyawa akan menyapu ruas-ruas jemari sedemikian halus ke pipinya? Apakah malaikat pencabut nyawa akan menatap intens ke mata cokelatnya, dan meski begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, menjaga agar seuap napas hangat tidak menampar wajahnya? 

  
“Lihat,” luwes ibu jari Akashi mengusap bawah mata Furihata, “ada ruam di sini. Sebaiknya jangan keras-keras menggosok lain waktu, Kaede. Kulit merupakan salah satu bagian sensitif, benar?”

  
Alis Furihata tertekuk. Mata memanas, mendapati ia tak bisa memproduksi satu pun kata layak sebagai jawab.

  
Cara Akashi memandangnya seolah memancing respons keluar. Furihata mereguk saliva. Gumpal gamang berakar di terowongan mulut—ia yakini itu adalah penyebab utama sukarnya berkata-kata. Ketika di akhir Furihata mampu buka mulut, suaranya pecah dan ia kedengaran macam bayi merengek; “Be, ...benar..”

  
Bibir Akashi melengkung dengan gaya yang Furihata tafsir sebagai puas. Tangan Akashi menjauhi mukanya, dan mendekat kemudian paras rupawan yang tak pernah gagal memporak-parik jantung sang perempuan. Wajah mereka _betul-betul_ dekat dengan pangkal hidung saling bersentuh, kali ini Furihata yakin betul hangat napasnya _pasti_ menerpa Akashi—pasti, _pasti_ , tidak mungkin tidak—dan ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Akashi perihal itu.

  
“Kaede?”

  
“Adakah yang salah?”

  
Imajinasi tinggi membubung, kelopak Furihata berat tertutup. Indra bagai mati rasa, sampai lupa Furihata ia berada di mana – di luar sadar bibir merunjung. Ketika dijilat, keringnya menakutkan Furihata. Apa yang akan Akashi pikirkan perihal itu? _Apa_ yang akan Akashi _pikirkan_ bila menciumnya?

  
“Kamu mengharapkan apa, _Kaede_?” 

  
Penekanan pada tiap silabel namanya sontak membuat lembing sang perempuan terbuka dalam serangkaian adegan meletik. Seringai memperelok paras rupawan Akashi, dan di detik itu jua Furihata merasa ia dipermainkan—diperolok. Ia benci dirinya yang bak buku terbuka. 

  
Geramnya, _aku pasti terlihat tolol._

  
“...kh, aku duluan—!”

  
Derai air mata yang tak mampu meredam malu; air mata tak berguna, disekanya serampangan. Dengan hentak langkah, gadis pemilik surai lindap dasar bumi melesat pergi dari perpustakaan. 

  
Hasrat Furihata untuk mencium Akashi; _itu_ yang salah.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ekshalasi letih. _Gadis mal_ —

  
“Gadis malang.” 

  
“Tolong jangan mencuri isi pikiranku.” delik Kuroko tanpa menengok.

  
Akashi acuh tak acuh mengangkat bahu seraya menyelempang tas, seolah menganggap lalu keluh si biru.

  
“Akashi- _kun_.” Minus jawaban, tetapi Kuroko terus melanjut. “Minta maaflah pada Furihata- _san_.”

  
Akashi menyeringai. “Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Tetsuya.”

  
Realitanya, Kuroko _senantiasa_ cemas apabila ada urusan mengenai Akashi dan Furihata yang melibatkannya. Tentu kesah itu ia simpan pada diri sendiri. “Kurasa bukan hal bijak terus-terusan menggodanya, Akashi- _kun_.” Yang ini Kuroko katakan sinis, seolah susun kalimat tersebut mengandung venom. “Furihata- _san_ terlihat sendu.”

  
Sebelum sangkal apa pun sempat dilempar padanya, Kuroko berkata lagi; “Akashi- _kun_ sendiri yang akan menyesal jika ada yang merebut Furihata- _san_ darimu, bukan begitu?”

  
Perubahan air muka Akashi drastis. Ahli waris muda itu mendidih.

  
“Dan katakanlah, siapa yang **berani** merebut Kaede dariku, Tetsuya?”

  
_Siapa yang sebegitu tak betah dengan kehidupannya sampai memiliki harap kematian semacam itu_?

  
“Siapa pun yang lebih pantas darimu?”

  
Kuroko melenggang pergi. Aksi Kuroko itu boleh jadi didasari ketidaksenangannya akan sukacita Akashi memperdaya orang lain—menganggap segala suatunya tak lebih dari permainan di kala senggang, serupa permainan papan dan kartu yang tidak melibatkan unsur substansial seperti perasaan—, dan dalam konteks ini, teman satu klubnya; namun yang tidak Kuroko ketahui adalah bagaimana pendapat Akashi mengenai perilaku ‘membangkang’-nya.

  
Di bara mata Akashi, bendera perang berkibar dalam kegenturan.

_

“Ooooi. Furiii!”

  
Andai bisa Furihata ingin fungsi mendengar pada telinganya dinonaktifkan dulu. Ia tidak sedang dilengkapi kesabaran ekstra untuk terlibat dalam keramahtamahan, tetapi dibesarkan menjadi gadis berbudi pekerti luhur ia, Furihata tak bisa membiarkan emosinya tumpah ke orang lain.

  
“Oh, hai, Kagami?” _Aneh_. Furihata tengak-tengok. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar itu memandang heran akan tingkahnya, namun tidak lanjut berkomentar. ‘Sendirian saja?’ tadinya ingin divokalkan, tetapi ia kemudian ingat Kuroko memiliki urusan—yang tidak secara detail dikatakan pria itu—dengan mahasiswi Hukum.

  
Entah apa itu, tetapi Furihata takkan kaget apabila ternyata menyangkut pernyataan cinta serta tetek bengeknya. (Sebetulnya ia baru sadar belakangan ini) bahwa popularitas Kuroko... boleh juga. Dunia perkuliahan memang aneh, _walaupun_ pikirnya itu wajar; mengingat Kuroko..... okelah.

  
_Kuroko... oke, kan? Dia tidak jelek?_

  
Lamun Furihata bertempiar pada kibas tangan Kagami di depan wajahnya. Cemas, khawatir; membaur dalam nada berat yang dipakai sang lelaki. “Furi? Kaumasih hidup, ‘kan?”

  
Dengus. “Menurutmu? Sudah, ah, ayo berangkat.”

  
Tawa Kagami mengoersinya ikut tertawa. Memang benar yang orang bilang, senyum serta tawa lelaki itu mewabah.

  
Setengah perjalanan mereka lalui dengan sesekali bertukar sepatah dua patah kata. Terhitung basa-basi, memang, mengonsiderasi bahasan mereka hanya seputar urusan klub dan mata kuliah (yang mana masing-masing dari mereka sudah tahu isi bahasannya, tetapi tetap diusung); walau demikian tak dianggap dara bermarga Furihata itu sebagai formalitas semata. Furihata menghargai usaha Kagami melapih obrol dengannya, tak peduli betapa masam muka dan kurang bersahaja sikapnya hari ini.

  
“Omong-omong, Furi,”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Kaubawa Akashi?”

  
Satu-satu hal yang tak ingin didengarnya hari ini adalah nama pewaris muda. _Terima kasih banyak, Kagami._

  
“Tidak...?”

  
_Lagipula, apa maksudnya ‘bawa’— Akashi bukan barang._ Lantaran Kagami punya kegaliban memakai padanan kata tak selaras dengan konteks kalimat, tiada alternatif tersedia bagi Furihata selain mafhum.

Kagami tidak serta-merta menerima jawabnya. “Yakin?”

  
“...? Tentu saja? Buat apa aku bawa-bawa anak orang?”

  
Ketus nada dan pilihan terma Furihata tak luput dari Kagami. Hanya saja, kepolosan pemuda itu merekennya sebagai gejala-gejala datang bulan biasa. Makin menambah porsi bingungnya, Furihata berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkannya seolah tujuan mereka beda. 

  
“Hei Furi, tunggu!”

  
Menggaruk pipi, lirik sepintas lalu sudah cukup – tak perlu dipastikan dua kali. Sosok bermahkota kelir bata yang mengintili mereka dari tadi dalam cara sedemikian tidak tahu malu itu, yang bahkan tidak _berupaya_ menutup-nutupi aktivitasnya,

  
_Eh. Berantem, apa gimana?_

  
“Cepat, atau kutinggal!”

  
Kereta praduga Kagami terhenti pada relnya. Langkah-langkah lebar sejumlah genap enam berhasil membawa sejajarnya kembali dengan sang perempuan berperawakan mungil. “Kauini, sukanya main tinggal-tinggal.”

  
“Habis Kagami, sih, lamaaa.”

  
Jauh di belakang, sosok bermahkota kelir bata mengerut hidung.

_

“Dengar-dengar Akashi diselingkuhi?”

“Diselingkuhi oleh?”

  
“Furihata, bukan?” 

  
“Lho, bukannya Furihata berpacaran dengan Kuroko?”

  
“Kuroko siapa?”

  
“Yang tampan berambut biru terang itu, tahu? Ketua klub literatur.”

  
“Kalau begitu, lantas siapa yang beberapa kali terlihat berkeliaran dekat Furihata? Pemuda berambut merah dengan alis menarik perhatian?”

  
“Setahuku namanya Kagami. Gurat muka dan penampilannya rada kasar, tapi ia cukup enak dipandang juga, lho!”

  
“ _Astaga_! Jadi yang mana pacar Furihata?”

  
“Di antara ketiga itu? Taruhanku jatuh pada Akashi.”

  
“ _Jelas_ Kuroko pacar Furihata. Nih, ya, mereka saling bisik dan bercanda sendiri di jam perkuliahan, dengar-dengar malah ada yang menangkap basah keduanya duduk _berdekatan_ — _terlalu_ dekat—di perpustakaan!”

  
“Menurutku si Kagami itu. Furihata dan Kagami pernah terlihat pulang dan berangkat bareng, _dan_ lagi, mereka jalan berdempetan seakan tidak bisa jauh dari satu sama lain. Padahal jalan raya sebesar itu?”

  
**Batuk.**

  
Kerumunan kaum hawa seketika menoleh. Mulut-mulut terbuka mereka mengingatkannya pada ikan koi peliharaan di rumah. Para perempuan itu bergosip seakan mereka bertukar informasi bernilai pasar saham. Gelitik geli, tetapi ia dididik membatasi perasaannya dari tertumpah ke permuka; alhasil, batuk kedua.

  
“A-A-Akashi- _san_ —” salah satu dari mereka berinisiatif bicara. Tergugunya mengingatkan Akashi pada seseorang. “—ma, maafkan kami! Kami tidak bermaksud!!”

  
“Tidak bermaksud menggunjingkan orang lain?”

  
“Ah, i-itu...”

  
“Apabila taraf ‘tidak bermaksud’ kalian seperti itu, itu membangkitkan ingin tahuku sejauh dan seberapa tercela taraf ‘bermaksud’ kalian.”

  
Perempuan yang tadi bicara langsung pada Akashi bungkam, lebih-lebih kawanannya.

  
“Tidak sepatutnya perkataanku kalian cerna bulat-bulat. Setiap individu bebas melakukan hal yang mereka yakini benar, kukira, jadi teruskan saja.”

  
Akashi belum selesai, kawanan penggosip tahu; itulah persisnya mereka menahan napas.

  
“Kuharap aku tidak perlu memperjelas, tetapi kalian minim penerangan. Bagaimana mungkin kalian menjalankan aktivitas pergunjingan tanpa fakta-fakta akurat?” membuta mata atas tukar pandang bingung yang terjadi di antara kawanan, Akashi melanjut. “Pasangan Furihata Kaede hanya seorang. Satu-satunya yang pernah ada. Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Apakah nama itu kedengaran akrab? Mau apa pun jawabannya, simpan baik-baik, singkir nama-nama lain karena peranan mereka bahkan tak ada.”


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
“Kaede.”

  
“...”

  
“Kaede?”

  
“...”

  
“Furihata Kaede?”

  
“...”

  
“Kaede- _san_?”

  
“...”

  
Ponsel Akashi bergetar. Sebuah pesan pendek: _Berisik_. Memerangi godaan senyum, ia kian mendekat pada si surai tanah liat yang menjauh. Pada telinga Furihata, bisiknya; “Akashi Kaede?”

  
Dan Furihata tak tahu betapa _sulit_ Akashi memerangi kunjung dadakan senyum itu!

  
“Aku, aku tidak dengar!”

  
“Tidak? Kurang kencangkah suaraku?”

  
“Bisakah...kau..jangan mengganggu dulu,” sang perempuan mengangkat buku terjemahan teori komunikasi manusia tinggi-tinggi. “Ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku sibuk.”

  
“Lebih penting dariku?”

  
“.....Iya.”

  
“Baiklah.”

  
Mimik semrawut Furihata sembunyikan di balik buku pegangannya.

  
“Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf telah menyita waktu belajarmu yang berharga.”

  
Decit bunyi kursi didorong menjauh tak pernah semenyiksa ini. Kepala Furihata ditenggelamkan helai rambut dan buku teori komunikasi. Rasa-rasanya lebih baik ia tenggelam sungguhan.

_  
  
[ Akashi-kun: ]

> Tetsuya.

  
Selamat petang, Akashi-kun. <

Furihata-san baru saja pergi tidur. <

  
> Bagaimana bisa kautahu?

  
Furihata-san sendiri yang bilang. <

  
> Mengapa dia menyebarkan informasi konfidensial padamu?

  
... <

Akashi-kun, seriuskah ini? <

  
> Pertanyaanku ada bukan untuk tidak dihiraukan, Tetsuya.

  
Pertama, memberitahukan temanmu bahwa kau akan melanjutkan percakapan esok hari karena kau mengantuk bukanlah informasi “konfidensial”. <

Kedua, kami berada di klub yang sama. <

  
> Aku tidak melihat relevansinya dari poin kedua.

  
Akashi-kun. <

  
> Iya?

  
Kami berdua sama-sama terdaftar sebagai anggota klub literatur. <

  
> Aku tahu. Kau ketuanya.

  
Fakta bahwa kami ada di klub yang sama otomatis membuat Furihata-san dan aku berteman. <

  
> Berteman, ya?

  
Akashi-kun? <

  
> Bukan apa-apa. Kurasa kepalaku memberat. Padahal aku hanya menenggak segelas.

  
Apakah kaumabuk? <

  
> Tidak.

  
Akashi-kun, kau membuatku khawatir. <

  
> Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mabuk.

  
Tidurlah. Tubuhmu membutuhkannya. <

  
> Belum. Nanti.

  
> Laporan penelitian lapanganku... di mana aku meletakkannya, ya?

  
Aku undur diri dulu, Akashi-kun. <

Selamat bersenang-senang mencari. <

“Setan kecil itu,” decak Akashi.

[ Akashi: ]

> Kaede.

  
> Aku yakin kausudah lelap.

  
> Maaf, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuanku mengirimimu pesan larut malam seperti ini.

  
tidak.. aku masih terjaga <

ada urusan apa? <

  
> Ah? Tetsuya bilang padaku tadi kaupamit pergi tidur.

> Jarang-jarang Tetsuya membual, kecuali untuk mengerjaiku. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Tetapi apa manfaatnya?

  
uhhh <

akashi??? <

akashi baik-baik saja? <

tidak kenapa-kenapa?? <

  
> Mengapa tanya demikian?

  
soalnya <

akashi ... mencerocos? <

sudah kuduga pasti akashi sedang tidak enak badan, ya? <

> Ah.

> Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kautak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Hanyasanya aku baru selesai minum.

  
MINUM ?????????? <

  
> Tentulah itu tidak semengejutkan itu, Kaede?

> Usiaku sudah di atas dua puluh.

bbukan itunya !! <

kuroko bilang akashi ada tenggat waktu pengumpulan tugas laporan-apalah dinihari besok! <  
minum pada saat begini <

laporan-apalahmu sudah beres?? <

> Sudah. 

syukurlah.....! <

  
> Laporan-apalahku sudah rampung, jadi Kaede tidak perlu khawatir.

aku... <

tidak khawatir <

itu bukan urusanku <

mau akashi telat mengumpulkan juga <

bukan urusanku <

  
> Sekali lagi aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas perhatianmu.

  
sudah kubilang! <

tidak! khawatir ! <

aku tidak peduli . <

aku ngantuk <

  
> Pergilah tidur, Kaede.

> Andai bisa aku ingin berlari ke tempatmu sekarang dan menyelimutimu dengan benar, karena firasatku bilang Kaede adalah tipe yang bergerak-gerak ketika tidur.

> Namun jelas, itu hanya pemikiran irasionalku.

  
... <

  
> Kaede?

  
Lalu <

karena irasional tidak bisa kau lakukan? <

  
> Kaede.

> Tolong katakan apa yang kau implikasikan sama dengan yang ada di benakku.

  
uh <

akashi bobok <

  
> Kaede duluan.

> Semoga dijauhkan dari mimpi buruk.

_

Sembari menata buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan anggota klub literatur, Kuroko mencuri pandang ke perempuan bersurai lindap dasar bumi di sebelah. Furihata menawarkan diri ikut membantu, menyortir buku di rak bawah (rak yang mudah terjangkau) dan memasang label ‘kedaluwarsa’ pada sejumlah buku berkondisi tidak layak untuk nanti diperiksa pengurus. Biar pengurus memutuskan akan diapakan buku-buku kedaluwarsa tersebut.

  
Sebenarnya ini tidak termasuk ke dalam tugas klub literatur, melainkan lajnah perpustakaan.

  
Kuroko hanya senang menambah pekerjaan, kebetulan para anggotanya rajin sekali sudah menuntaskan baca daftar buku yang dibuatnya kurang dari dua pekan silam.

  
“Terima kasih, Furihata- _san_.” lompatan kecil dari tangga yang kini dilipat Furihata, Kuroko mencentang kotak terakhir dalam daftar. Sinar puas berenang-renang pada lembing senada warni surai. “Akan menghabiskan waktu lama jika kukerjakan sendiri.”

  
“Terima kasih kembali,” Furihata nyengir. Cengirannya kian meluas sewaktu Kuroko mengambil alih tangga lipat untuk ditaruh kembali di gudang. “Aku sedang tidak ingin langsung pulang.” Atas angkatan alis Kuroko, Furihata lagi berujar. “Tugasku _menggunung_ , tapi tapi.. aku—otakku tidak bisa bekerja sama, entahlah, dan tidak ada yang bisa kuajak mampir ke pusat permainan.”

“Bagaimana dengan—” baru ingat dua teman Furihata lainnya, Fukuda dan Kawahara, tengah kelabakan mengikuti program studi banding ke luar kota, Kuroko menggeleng. “Aku ke gudang sebentar.”

  
Furihata memandang kaca bening jendela. Hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seriat. Ekshalasi berlebih dilakukannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroko ada janji temu dengan seseorang setelah ini, atau apakah Kuroko berkenan meminjamkannya payung.

  
_Mungkin... kita ke kediaman Kuroko dulu. Aku harus masuk tidak, ya? Bagaimana kalau sesudah di sana, aku baru pinjam payungnya? Kuharap orang tua Kuroko sedang tidak ada di rumah.._

  
“Belum akan berhenti,” Furihata kenal betul pemilik suara jernih ini. “Ramalan cuaca mengatakan probabilitas tinggi seriatnya malam.”

  
“...Oh, ..h-hai..”

  
Alis Akashi naik hingga menyentuh ujung poni. “Halo, Kaede. Kegiatan klubmu baru selesai, sepertinya?”

  
“Uhhh.” Akashi agaknya paham ‘uh’ yang dikeluarkan Furihata, pada kebanyakan kasus, bermakna ‘iya’. “Aku menunggu Kuroko di gudang. Baru setelah itu... em,”

  
“Setelah itu?”

  
“Setelah itu Kuroko menutup pertemuan.”

  
“Seperti itu.”

  
Yang gadis tampaknya tak sadar ia memiror gerakan lawan bicara. “Seperti itu.”

  
Sudut bibir berkedut, geli. “Aku mempunyai urusan dengan Tetsuya yang kuhendaki bisa segera dituntaskan.”

  
... _Ya ampun. Tidak_.. “Kalian naik... mobil?”

  
Geli itu membengkak. “Seperti biasanya, ya.” 

  
_Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Furihata melihat sekeliling. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pas. Perpustakaan melompong. _Yang lain juga pasti sudah berada di rumah, nyaman dan hangat_. Titik-titik air di luar mengganas, bahkan dapat dilihatnya pohon-pohon bergoyang buas seakan bisa diterbangkan.

  
“Akashi- _kun_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.”

  
Sekembalinya Kuroko, masih memasang tampang itu-itu saja, Furihata maju terlalu cepat ia nyaris menubruk pemuda surai teduh tawang; “Kuroko.. payung!”

  
“Mengapa Kaede tidak ikut bersama kami saja?”

  
Rutuk Furihata dalam hati, _tutup mulutmu, pria tampan. Aku tidak mau dengar kata-kata elegan keluar dari bibirmu yang kelihatan lembut itu!_

  
Tiada kalimat dilontar Kuroko, namun gesturnya seolah membenarkan omongan Akashi. “Lagipula, Furihata- _san_ , aku tidak bawa payung.”

  
Dua senyum geli diperolehnya.

  
“........Oke.... ...kurasa aku akan merepotkanmu, Akashi.”

_

Sehabis mengantar Kuroko, perjalanan menuju kediamannya berlangsung senyap. Furihata memandangi ke luar kaca mobil, deras hujan dan becek membuat bayangan gerecak seduhan teh muncul. 

  
Dingin sekali. _Pendinginnya_... ingin ia matikan.

  
Wesket bahan tebal disampir ke bahunya penuh kehati-hatian. Surai tanah menggelepak sewaktu ia menoleh. Tepat di samping, Akashi duduk tegak – pandang yang mustahil ditafsir terkunci padanya.

  
“Aku bisa pinta pada supir untuk mematikan pendingin.”

“Tidak, tidak usah! Terima kasih!”

  
Akashi kembali memandang jalan lurus di depan.

  
Furihata menggigit bibir. Menggeramkan, _kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa pun?_ Terjebak pada tempat sempit serta atmosfer menugal, ia hampir yakin tulang-tulangnya bisa mengerutak saking canggung. “Akashi?” ia memanggil.

  
“Kaede.”

  
_Ini bukan kontes saling panggil nama, Akashi!_

  
“Akashi...”

  
“Kaede.”

  
“Uh, tunggu aku selesai bicara dulu.”

  
“Dipahami.”

“Akashi--- apa Akashi tidak ada rencana ... minta maaf?” 

  
Gerak cepat sang pewaris menyuguhnya atensi membuat Furihata cemas akan kondisi leher Akashi. 

  
“Mengenai apa ini?”

  
Makin-makin bibir dikulum. Sudah ia duga Akashi _pasti_ takkan mempersoalkan kejadian **itu**. “Tempo dulu, waktu di perpustakaan, bareng Kuroko..” Furihata hanya menyumbang rangkai kata kunci, meski demikian ia tak ambil pusing.

  
“Hmm.” Telunjuk menutuk lekuk _philtrum_. “Perpustakaan?” patih ‘iya’ diterima. “Ada Tetsuya, pula?” patih ‘iya’ kedua.

  
Furihata nyaris tak dapat mengatur ekspresi kecewa tatkala Akashi meminta maaf—tidak dapat ingat, katanya. Bibir merah menyahang akibat lama digigit keras. Tak memercayai suaranya, ia mengangguk saja.

  
“Kaede,” tangan Akashi di pundaknya, “katakan padaku adakah yang dapat kuperbaiki mengenai itu? Peristiwa kurang mengenakkan apa yang menimpamu di perpustakaan?”

  
Meretek, tangan besar Akashi rampus ditepis. “Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, dan lagi itu ti-tidak...bukan masalah besar, lupakan saja.” Kontradiktif dengan sikap sengit yang dipertunjukkan, Furihata memaju muka hingga bibir kering menggelugutnya mencipta kontak dengan bibir Akashi.

  
“Kae—”

  
“Me, mengapa Akashi tidak mau menci, cium..” 

  
Pada poin ini tepatnya tangis sang gadis pecah. Abstraksi merepet, usaha Akashi menajam telinga tak membawa pengaruh sedikit pun. Apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Furihata penaka mantra—sukar baginya pahami. Paling tidak, ketika kini ia menyentuh sang gadis, Furihata tidak lagi memberi perlawanan. Pemulangan Furihata pada kebiasaan menggosok bagian wajah kuat-kuat tidak menyenangkan Akashi, terlebih kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan.

  
Pihak bersangkutan agaknya belum sadar; Akashi memberi supir isyarat supaya menjalankan kendaraan — berputar-putar saja di area sekitar perumahan Furihata supaya tidak memancing curiga.

“Siapa bilang tidak mau?”

Lembing kembar favorit Akashi bak silet. Kecil terasah, walau demikian siap menikam kapan saja. Menuntut jawab.

  
“Justru, aku _lebih_ dari ingin.”

  
Napas Furihata tertahan. Terlampau lama sampai rasa-rasanya menyembilu tulang rusuk.

  
“Furihata Kaede. Aku menginginkanmu.”

  
Akashi menarik kepalanya memepet demi kemudahan akses; mencium dalam penuh kalkulasi. Asin air mata bukan penghalang. Cengkeram buku jari pada dagu kemudian membuat sang gadis buka mulut. Persabungan lidah berlangsung tak lama – dimenangkan tentu oleh pewaris muda.

  
Isi kepala Furihata bagai menguap, ringan sekali penaka tak nyata. Ia tersedak sedu sedan sendiri pada cium entah ke berapa, dan saliva, barangkali. Tetes saliva dari sudut bibir sigap diseka Akashi. Pemuda itu tampak tak keberatan, malah sekarang menyandarkan Furihata yang dalam kondisi linglung ke bahunya.

  
“Senikmat itukah ciumanku?”

  
“Cukup.....biasa saja.”

  
Pewaris muda tertawa. “Terima kasih sekali, lho, atas ulasannya. Maukah Kaede berbaik hati membimbing supaya kemampuanku meningkat?”

  
Membingkas ke pangku Akashi, ciuman yang diberinya pada si merah singkat—lebih menjurus spontan; ada unsur kebandelan pada bagaimana perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawah Akashi lembut, kemudian mengulum penuh minat bagai objek penerima semua itu hanyalah gulali festival.

  
“Serahkan padaku. Aku akan secara pribadi menggembleng Akashi.”

  
_Bagus_ , seringai Akashi berkata. “Omong-omong, jangan dingin-dingin padaku. Aku tidak kuat.”

  
“H-Hum?”

  
“Andai kutahu Kaede _sungguh-sungguh_ menginginkan ciuman hari itu di perpustakaan, pasti kukabulkan tanpa banyak cakap lagi. Ketidaktahuan itu berbahaya.”

  
Lembing penaka biji bunga matahari melebar. “Aaah!” cepat Furihata menyerang Akashi dengan pukulan-pukulan bertenaga lumayan – malu, kedongkolan, beserta sejumlah pertimbangan pribadi lainnya jadi bahan bakar energi. “Akashi bilang lupa! K, Kurang ajar-- menyebalkan—Akashi menyebalkan!!”

_

“Usut punya usut, Furihata dilamar Akashi?”

  
“Lamar? _Tuhan_. Apakah itu berarti mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan selulus universitas?”

  
“Ah, kurasa malah lebih awal.”

  
“Tahun ini?”

  
“Boleh jadi. Kira-kira siapa saja tamu terhormatnya, ya?”

  
“Yang jelas pasti teman-teman pelangi Akashi, lalu teman-teman dari teman-teman pelangi Akashi, kemudian teman-teman Furihata, keluarga dari kedua belah pihak....”

  
“Membicarakan Akashi, mustahil orang-orang penting luput diundang, ‘kan?”

  
“Wah! Mungkinkah perdana menteri menghadiri upacaranya? Atau artis ternama?”

_

“Aku bisa minta tolong Kagami- _kun_ mengatasi mereka, jika Furihata- _san_ mau?”

  
Kali ini, ketika kepala bermahkota rambut senada tanah terangkat dari pose awal menggeletak tak bergerak di atas meja selama belasan menit, Kuroko tidak lagi menemukan mimik muka masam; melainkan secuil senyum malu-malu yang tampak segar.

  
“Tidak, tidak apa. Biar mereka berspekulasi sesuka hati mereka.”

  
Itu bukan perkataan orang beruat hati. 

  
“Kalau itu yang Furihata- _san_ mau.” perhati Kuroko kembali terserap lembar kertas. Selama beberapa waktu Furihata terabai. Gadis itu berniat meneruskan bacaannya ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel.

[ Akashi: ]

  
> Sumber informasiku mengatakan perkuliahanmu selesai pukul dua.

> Terpikir olehku agar kita mengunjungi tempat-tempat sepi supaya kita bisa lebih mengenal baik satu sama lain. Bagaimana menurutmu? 

> Aku menunggu di tempat parkir.

Penuh senyum Furihata mengemas barang-barang, termasuk novel rekomendasi Kuroko yang baru dinikmati tiga halaman. Akan ia teruskan di dalam perjalanan, ia bertekad. Semoga saja Akashi tidak mengganggu. Tidak ingin menginterupsi Kuroko, tetapi tak punya alternatif lebih baik; Furihata mencolek lengan pemuda biru.

  
“Bersiap pulang, Furihata- _san_? Hati-hati di jalan. Sekarang,” dipaksanya Furihata menerima sodor payung transparan, “aku tidak lupa bawa.”

  
“Eh... uh..” canggung, kuncup tangan penaka paruh burung digunakan mematuk pelan hidung Kuroko. “Aku belum sempat bilang terima kasih atas semua yang Kuroko lakukan. Terima kasih, Kuroko!”

  
_Ah._

  
Kerah kemeja sedikit dilonggar. _Panas._ Kuroko mencerling pada titik-titik air pesat di luar yang menabrak-nabrak kaca jendela. _Panas_ , ia ulangi.

_

[ Tetsuya: ]

> Akashi-kun.   
> Tolong berhenti menindas Furihata-san. Atau aku akan menulis laporan pada Komisi Perlindungan Perempuan.   
> Aku serius dan ancamanku berlaku seumur hidup.


End file.
